Mending The One He Broke
by Concupiscite-Anima-Aterum
Summary: Summary:-Anastasia Potter is abused by her relatives in every way possible. In the duel in the ministry (Fifth Year), Voldemort wins and kills Dumbledore. What new arrangements does he want for her? And what is Sodalis Animus that is found again and again…?
1. Prologue

July 13, 2016

 **PROLOGUE**

Summary:-Anastasia Potter is abused by her relatives in every way possible. In the duel in the ministry (Fifth Year), Voldemort wins and kills Dumbledore. What new arrangements does he want for her? And what is _**Sodalis Animus**_ that is found again and again…?


	2. The Escort

July 14, 2016

 **[Ch 1]** **The escort**

 _ **Privet Drive, London. 7:00 p.m.**_

Ana Potter was sitting in her cupboard as usual, in her creaky cot. Uncle Vernon had locked her here after she was escorted (or more like dragged) by Lucius Malfoy after **The Duel** , in which Voldemort killed Dumbledore and overtook the Ministry.

Her stomach growled, she had not eaten any food since yesterday morning. Now here she was sitting and waiting; waiting for what she didn't know. Waiting for the cupboard door to be opened… for someone from someone from the dark side to come and get her once her new living arrangements were finalized. Her chain of thoughts was broken with the pounding on the cupboard. Uncle Vernon's head poked in. He threw a pile of clothes at her feet and growled out, "Some of my colleagues are coming here. Get ready to serve them, Freak." He added with a sinister smile. "Do as they say, you wimp, I am not wasting money for buying them one night with a whore when I already one."  
With a sinking feeling, she realized with a sinking felling where this was going … She stuttered" B…but, uncle Vernon…" She stopped when she saw his face changing to a sickly Puce. He took a step forward and then another Ana couldn't find much place in the already cramped up cupboard so she found herself trapped between the wall and whale of a man. He raised a meaty hand and she whimpered... the only thing did was to anger him further. He lashed out and backhanded her viciously. Then he grabbed her by throat cutting off her air supply. Black dots began appearing in her vision and she began gasping for breath. Vernon Dursley leaned towards her and breathed in her ear, "Not. a. word. More. You . Freak. Whore."

The almost soft tone sent shivers down her spine because she knew that it held something much more feral if she failed to comply. Then he unceremoniously dropped her on the floor and stalked out of the room.

She looked at the pile of the cloths her had been thrown at her. It was a red cocktail dress ending at mid-calf. It looked beautiful…very beautiful. She gazed longingly at the dress then caressed the silken material, and whispered as if talking to the dress "But you are not for me. I am not beautiful. I'm not beautiful. I'm not even innocent. You will look so much pretty on someone much more worthy." A lone tear trickled down her cheek and far away a lonely, snake like figure woke up with a start in his bed. He touched his face and was shocked to find it wet. That; Dark Lord Voldemort was shocked to find that he was crying and that to without any reason; was the understatement of the century. He shrugged off the feeling of overwhelming sorrow and self-disgust and went back to sleep.

Ana recalled the people who had died because of her- Mum, Dad, Sirius, Cedric, Alastor, Ginny…  
She jumped up when she heard a sharp rapping on the door. Aunt Petunia glared at her with disgust and sneered as if she had eaten something sour.  
"Listen, you ungrateful girl, Vernon's boss is coming her and you need to entertain

him properly. His promotion depends on how good you do your job." She then grabbed her by wrist and said, "And that means you are not to look freaky."  
Then she dragged her into the bathroom. Smudging her lips with a cheap lipstick and smoldering her eyes with mascara and eyeshade, she began roughly tugging her blood chipped, hair with a comb muttering words like "freak", "wasting my make-up" and "not worth it".

Ana looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. A stranger stared back at her.  
Blood red lips, forest green eyes and cascading waves and curls of raven black hair, strapless red dress hugging her petite figure. Her eyes devoid of her glasses, looked a unique colour- Forest green with depth and pain of shadowed darkness.

Beautiful.

'That's not me', she thought.' That's Vernon's one night whore '. Lifting her hand and pressing a hand to her heart, once she was left alone by Petunia, where unknown to all a small rune was carved by her, she deactivated the rune. That was the real Anastasia Celest Potter. Covered in bruises and scars, of whips, belts, knives, chains, slaps and punches, of psychological torture and snide comments deflowered and molested, of sorrow and pain of the loss of loved ones. Yes, that was the real Anastasia Celest Potter, the girl-who-lived-to-see-the-others-die-because-of-her.

 _ **Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton (CurrentlyUnplottable). 8:30 p.m.**_

Lord Voldemort sat imperiously on his throne just after dismissing his followers, listening to Snape's information he gathered on a mission. He spokesoftly,"Severus, what about the **prestigious Girl-who-lived**?"  
Snape remained silent kneeling but narrowed his eyes at the name." Yes, my lord."The Dark Lord continued as if he had never heard him."We will have to find new living arrangements for Potter. What do you know of her current living arrangements, Severus?I presume she lives with her family."

Severus swallowed with difficulty before answering, "My lord, if I may?"Getting the required permission, he continued, "Potter is a good for nothing brat, who is just like her father-cocky, arrogant and struts around the school as if she owns it. Dumbledore hadn't told me much but I can as well guess that the brat who lived is fairly pampered, coddled and spoiled by her relatives; it is only feasible as Dumbledore gave them allowance for her "all expenses that were required to bring her up". All her escapades during the school recent years have already solidified my views regarding her attitude."

Dark Lord looked thoughtful, "Then Severus do you not believe that we ought to knock the Golden Princess a few peg down. What do you say about a muggle orphanage?" Not waiting for his answer, he ordered Snape to bring her to the manor tonight itself. "Lucius and Bella will handle the rest". Turning his back, he walked out of the room, "Dismissed."

 _ **Privet Drive, London. 8:10 p.m.**_

Ana turned out walking into the storeroom for a new bottle of red wine. Uncle Vernon's friends had arrived half an hour ago and she was forced to serve them drinks in her rather revealing dress. It was just the beginning. What happens when you put a pretty girl in red in a room with drunk men? Flirting, inappropriate touching, verbal abuse molestation. She had walked into the store her face a stoic mask, when suddenly meaty arms grabbed her from behind. 'Oh, no. Not this". She thought as she was whirled around forcibly. Rough chapped lips crashed onto hers, biting harshly drawing blood as she resisted. Meaty large hands were roaming freely on her body. She screamed, but her screams were muffled by the brute's lips...  
 _ **  
Outside the room…**_

Vernon Dursley was in a good mood tonight. At least, the good for nothing freak was good at whoring around. 'Who knows maybe they could play strippers for a while. "Vernon, mate, got a nice one tonight, "John his boss being drunk, commented. Vernon grinned, "I have, 'aven't I?"  
Someone knocked at the door, a bit too loudly for his liking. He opened the door, grumbling, his eyes widening as he saw a pale, tall man, wearing black robes, his  
shoulder length greasy hair, a scowl fixed on his face as if it has been there sitting there

for years.  
Severus Snape sneered, "Send Potter." Vernon gulped and scampered in. He started putting an act in order to one up the freak. If this freak came to know what was going on he was done for...  
"Ana! Ana!", he called out in a sing song voice, "Come down with your trunk, someone is here for you." _****_

_**In the storeroom…**_

Ana heard her uncle calling her; she bit hard on the hand of her molester and slipped out of his clumsy uncoordinated grip. It was no surprise years of seeker practice tends to make people expert to manoeuvring out of tight spots, especially if you are the youngest seeker of the century and have won all the games you have played. She ran upstairs where she knew her trunk was kept.

Severus Snape was getting impatient. What was taking the brat so long to come downstairs? He looked around and observed that the house was shiny and that sparkling kind of clean that instantly reminded him of people that kept up false fronts for the world to see and hide the real selves behind a facade. It instantly reminded him of Petunia and obviously now the same saint Potter he was waiting for since five minutes. Really, what was he a page waiting for her royal highness to grace him with her presence?

Looking around once more he found that all the photos of the muggle and his wife Petunia and the fat lump they called their son were looking at him. 'not  
even one photo of Potter brat', he thought, 'Certainly she is too arrogant to consider her relatives worthy to be seen with her. He turned and saw Potter holding her trunk awkward in one hand and smoothening he dress with other. Snape sneered obviously having the wrong idea, "Trouble in paradise miss Potter?" She blushed bright red and stumbled from exhaustion and starvation. "Take off your heels brat."Glaring she took off her heels. Snape grabbed her arm and apparated to the Riddle manor.  
 _ **  
Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton (CurrentlyUnplottable). 8:30 p.m.**_

Silently gasping from the pain in her broken wrist where Snape grabbed her from the apparition point. Severus appeared a moment later, hissing in a low menacing voice, "There is a reason why alcohol is prohibited for minors" and stalked in. She winced and was still taking hard, harsh breaths when she started dragging her trunk in the manor with her broken wrists.

Upon exiting Voldemort's study, she saw himmutteringsomething, rubbing his forehead (which really seemed a human gesture for all his snake snake-like appearance) and grabbing a glass of fire-whiskey and downing it in one gulp. Voldemort was feeling something off since Ana showed up.

It was as if something primal had been unlocked in him. He delved into his mind. He often used his mindscape to escape the bloody gore the war created. He scanned every location of his mindscape and found a tunnel through the forest. He often used his mindscape to escape the blood and gore the war created. He scanned every location of his mindscape and soon found the inconsistency that he was looking for... The reason for his gut instinct that something was wrong.  
He found a tunnel through the forest. Without stopping to consider the risk of the "unknown", he entered the tunnel. Sliding down, he started walking into its deeper recesses. This was a new location and a part of him, a tiny one at that was having the juvenile enjoyment of discovering something new.  
The tunnel was gloomy and black and he felt the desperation, solitude and pain in stream, steadily flowing through his being. He started when he touched his face only to come up short when he saw his wet fingers. A furious wave of loathing and a tiny amount of apprehension flew through his being... What was this strange place which had made him weep? Subconsciously he wondered which stage of his life has suffered so much pain and desolation from world? Why was he feeling betrayed and ... hurt? He marvelled at the fact that a soulless person like him could actually feel such emotions. For the first time in his life Tom Marvolo Riddle was terrified.  
Stumbling out of the dark tunnel, he landed in an entirely different scape. It was entirely dark and spook, he casted a 'lumos' and looked around." Such a dark place, is it really mine?" not for a moment suspecting that he was in a different mindscape altogether.

 _ **Riddle Manor- Guest wing**_

Ana has never been comfortable in her sleep. Tonight was no different. She was escorted to the guest wing of the Manor where house-elves had shown her the bedroom which could easily have been a hedonist's dream come true. She walked barefoot on the plush carpets soaking the comfort of the softness in her sore and sprained feet. 'The carpet is fluffier than my bed's mattress,' a random thought floated in her mind as she trailed behind the house elves as she thought about the few previous minutes when she was taken to Voldemort...

Ana walked into the study she was to go inside of which. Snape had walked in a few minutes earlier and walked out after a seemingly low murmured conversation. Right now she was standing in front of Him and waiting for the conversation to be initiated from the other side.  
"Ana Potter, "He crooned, "what a pleasant surprise it must be to Severus when he must have walked into your perfect little party and finding you ...Ahem... involved with someone" with his perfectly patrician nose looking down at her. Ana looked down and spoke stiffly, "I was not flirting with anyone if that is what you mean to say." He sneered viciously, "It is not the matter of what I want to say, rather it is what your lipstick wishes to say." She flinched but did not let it show. If Voldemort noticed he too did not let it show."I do not appreciate being led to."He spoke softly but there was a dangerous edge to his voice. She knew she could not do anything. If anything her resistance would only resume what she went through at the Dursleys'. So she replied quietly," Yes sir," using the same phrase that she used to address one Vernon Dursley. If this were the olden times he would have been smug about how easily he broke Potter. But his intuition told him something not quite right here. So he dismissed her pretty quickly and ordered the house-elves to escort her to the guest wing and resumed his position at the easy-chair near the fireplace with a crystal tumbler of Odgen's firewhiskey.  
So here she was, huddled beside the bedroom door after recasting her glamour charms, curled up in a foetal whimpering from nightmares... _  
 **Voldemort's Study**_

Tom heard a scurrying noise and shout; he whirled around to see a long dark corridor to see a long dark corridor with doors on either side. Curiosity he opened the door, almost cursed out loud, almost cursed out loud, 'almost' being the keyword.  
A small girl was huddled inside of a cupboard whispering to a spider on her palm," Uncle Vernon will kill me now, I burnt his shirt. But what could have I done, the iron was giving a nasty shock whenever I touched it", all while wringing her hands like a distraught house elf. He then heard the loud thumping coming from downstairs indicating someone was coming up. He did not fail to notice how the little girl trembled and huddled up in the corner as the footsteps came closer, shaking like a tree leaf in autumn wind. His mind was still frozen. Who was this girl? She did look somewhat familiar. Was she from his past? Black hair and a red streak which only glinted in sunlight... Yes, he knew her, certain that he had seen her, but was unable to recognize her. His train of thoughts was interrupted by a small whimper of pain by the girl's lips. He turned his head to see a meaty hand grabbing her by her hair. The girl barely looked about nine but he could tell she was very skinny and petite for her age, obviously because of the lack of food. His demeanour changed from cold and calculating to furious. The man was obviously going too far. She looked at him right where he was standing and suddenly instead of seeing the incident as a third person, he started seeing the incident with her perspective. The man took away her innocence; as he was seeing it, to him it seemed that it was he who the man was violating, forcing himself upon. He was terrified and perplexed. He realized that it was not him who felt such but the girl... and apparently he was experiencing everything from the girl's point of view. He felt the pain as desperation of the dove as her innocence was ripped away from her brutally. He felt the girl frozen in shock and trauma, unable to grasp what had bygone her. Silent tears were falling from her eyes. He was unable to move. He felt the feelings the victims felt when they were brutalized. Absently making a mental note to order his Death-eaters never ever to put anyone in such position, he stood helplessly as the girl slipped into a catatonic state...

Ana sat up gasping for breath, she was trying hard to suppress a panic attack. When she was sure she would live, sitting up on the carpet on which she had slept, she leaned on the edge of the bed gulping large breaths of air like a drowned man greedy for air.  
Giving up after a while that she would not be able to sleep anymore, as was her routine, she stood up and started searching for her journal to oust some pent up frustration and helplessness.

Voldemort snapped his eyes open to wonder what was that...a voice chanting in his head, slowly whispering,'Sodalis Animus', 'Sodalis Animus'...  
He looked up as if electrocuted and a word, if only a whisper escaped his lips-"Soul-Mate".

 **Author's Note:-  
So very extremely sorry, but the transition from school to uni has been very hectic and then the mid-term exam consumed my energy..**

 **Not that this will be a regular occurrence in future but expect a new chapter latest within a month of previous updation..**

 **Anyway this chapter has been extended and revised. Enjoy and REVIEW..**


	3. Broken

**[CH 2] Broken**

 **Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton (Currently Unplottable). 3:00 a.m.**

"Soulmate".  
As soon as the word left his lips, his eyes widened and he started pacing on the plush carpet while Nagini came slithering inside the room."Massster", Nagini hissed, "you look frazzled … are you alright? At this rate, you will pace a hole in the carpet." Voldemort rubbed his forehead, feeling a slight headache coming forth. "Apparently I have a soul mate, who somehow, is linked to my mind and soul…"  
Before he could complete his train of speech, he was interrupted by a hissing Nagini, obviously playing the role of an excited grandmother,"Ssssoulmate you sssay Tom? About time I finally get some grand-Hatchlingsss..." Voldemort buried his head in his hands, "Not you too Nagini! I have more important business than a soulma..." He abruptly stopped short when he remembered about his Sodalis Animus, who was being brutalized by her so called 'uncle'. The scars on her face and body and the pain of broken bones and her psychological state... Her jagged spirit...Her broken being... Fury surged through him, rage coursing through his veins, his vision tinted red. Magic began building in the surroundings. "Massster, are you alright", Nagini asked warily. Not noticing her change of speech from 'Tom' to 'Master', he whispered dangerously, "She is being broken, he is forcing himself upon her, and I am her, burying my head in my hands saying that there is more important business than my Soulmate." He was shaking in anger when Bellatrix Black chose to appear in the room. She at once sensed something was very wrong. Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle, a brother in all but blood to her, had won her fanatical, infamous 'Black' loyalty when he had assisted her to escape a marriage contract to a 'pureblood' of a 'well-standing family' of an 'ancient and noble house' three times her age when she was barely out of Hogwarts. Never had she considered any man to have the same level of respect and devotion as him.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Tom rasped out, "Bella, be ready for any command I give you, any time from now and tell Lucius to cancel his plans for the visit to France."My inner circle must be ready for battle at the notice of seconds." Her eyes widened. For her lord to be this tense and anticipatory that he commanded his inner circle like slaves, something must have happened, something big. "Brother, what happened? What are you anticipating?" she asked him.

Voldemort managed to grab hold of his temper so that he didn't actually lash out at his follower whom he had come to be so fond of. He related the entire story since the unravelling of connection between him and his Soulmate up to the memories of his "dove" (as he had begun referring to her in his mind, a matter which vexed him to no ends. Lord Voldemort doesn't do cute nicknames. Period.) By the time he finished, Bellatrix was trembling with fury. She laid a hand on his arm, which was supposed to be reassuring, and stormed out of the room in a great gust of wind. Tom didn't blame her in the least. Listening to the pathetic whimper of Wormtail, he was sure that Pettigrew was in for a great dose of pain today. Pondering upon the subject of his guest, he thought, he already had new plans for her.

 **West wing-Guest Suite, Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton (Currently Unplottable).**

Ana looked outside her window and noticed that it was already about dawn. Voldemort could arrive here any moment by now, quickly getting a shower and changing into muggle clothing- a full shirt with faded loose jeans with her old but clean sneakers. The moment she turned around, she was startled to find the snake faced imperial figure looming over her. She fell on the bed and started crawling backwards suppressing her panic attack, breathing harshly. Voldemort smirked in amusement, "Miss Potter, I truly have no intention of harming you…otherwise you would have been dead the moment you set your foot in the grounds of my manor." Face flaming, she scrambled off the bed, ruffling the sheets.  
"I am very sorry sir, you took me by surprise, "she whispered.  
Voldemort's eyes narrowed at her submissive demeanor. He liked to see fire burning in those green eyes, not those emerald eyes lowered in submission. He liked his prizes to be won, not given over without a fight.  
"What happened, Potter? Don't you have any backbone now the old coot is dead? Or were you too busy imperiously ordering your relatives like the arrogant snob you are? Tell me Potter how many 'toys' have you wrapped around your finger," he taunted, "Or did you entice them with your womanly charm?" He felt an irrational spike of anger at the thought and his next words stunned even himself, "Are you even pure?"  
That was a low blow- Tom knew. Yet he came forward, "Answer me," he spat, not getting any answer "Brat". Still all his mockery did was to lower those emerald orbs even more and dimming every ounce of light they possessed. Although her reply managed to throw him off, clearly shocked. "No, sir, I'm not a virgin." Remembering how he saw his soul mate's innocence taken away from her by forcibly, he added much to his own shock, "Clearly this shows how much of a prostitute you are , giving away your innocence out of your marital bed." He swished his robes and stalked out of the room, just in time to hear a hollow chuckling before blowing in a full blown laughter. Perplexed he looked where Ana was sitting looking at him with those dull eyes looking at him a mockery of a grin. Suppressing a shudder a chill ran over his spine. He thought 'Can a scrawny teenager really make the most feared dark lord in the history shudder in fear?'

Ana thought of her recent past with her relatives. Each night was a nightmare. She stood near one of the full length windows of the room which provided a regal view of the gardens and further grounds with forests ahead; the deep forest green reflected in her eyes. The even further mountains of Scotland with a bluish haze gave a sense of melancholy joy with the sad and sorrowful beauty holding unknown stories in their cliffs and valleys.

'At least here is not much worse than it was back there,' she comforted herself,' if they started the same as my relatives, I can find solace in blaming them as the **dark ones** torturing the **light ones** . At least I wouldn't be hurt by them emotionally because they are not my blood relatives'. Firming her resolve and composing her face in a stoic mask, she exited her wing, following a house-elf to Voldemort's study. "Sit down, Potter," he commanded. She obeyed warily," You will be leaving the manor with Lucius to the Wool's Orphanage, where you will be expected to do the chores." He said, "You will need to drop your Gryffindor Princess attitude. You will obey every word that the residents of the orphanage say. I will be coming to check upon you every fortnight. Time to bring you a few pegs down, Potter."  
She smiled the same eerily haunting smile and he started to feel the same unease as before and he didn't like that feeling one bit. Lord Voldemort was one of those people who didn't allow themselves any kind of weakness. He snarled and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling it painfully. Ana, having the misfortune of suffering the same abuse, didn't even wince when he sneered, "Anything funny to laugh at?" She composed her face in an emotionless mask, the only thing that let outlet of her pain were her haunting green eyes, which at the moment were downcast as she whispered, "No, sir." Voldemort letting go of her hair, ordered Lucius Malfoy- his right hand man or more of a brother, inside the study, "Lucius please escort our Gryffindor Princess to her special residence for fifteen days." He taunted, "Tell Cole about her rules and chores." Lucius bowed, "As you wish my lord."He promptly walked out of the study, escorting (more like dragging) Ana behind him. They walked in uncomfortable silence. Ana walked in front of Lucius in order to avoid being dragged down the corridor. Lucius looked at the girl walking in front of him. She reminded him of someone he knew a long time ago…  
********

Narcissa walked behind Lucius surreptitiously while he was gazing out of the window. He looked at the peaceful mountains when someone from behind closed his eyes. He knew those hands from long before- pale, slender fingers; he had kissed them in many the seasons and balls.

"Love", he breathed. Narcissa smiled as he turned to embrace her. She gently placed a hand on his heart as she became serene… What a sight to behold! A regal, petite woman with sunshine blonde hair gently cascading down her shoulders in luscious waves. How he longed to bury his face and breathe the narcissus' scent permeating as a halo! A frown made place on his handsome visage as he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong. Her fingers silenced him as she gently grabbed his hand and placed it on her silk covered stomach. Hs heart soared with joy as he felt an almost imperceptible pulse of magic and took in the slight bump at her belly. His eyes became suspiciously shiny before he turned muttering something about getting something in the eye. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out; she placed a slender finger on his lips,"Shhh… Love I know. I know."

He was still walking in behind the dark haired girl as she dragged her trunk on the obsidian floor. Flashes from the past, sped upon his memory lane."What happened Cissy, why are you crying?" his voice was on the verge of hysteria, "where is Ana?" That was what they had named their daughter who was three years of age at the time. "Aurors!" she sobbed, "Came here, locked us in the dungeons… ordered me to tell Tom's location…I couldn't Fidelius, one of the stray curses hit the column…the ceiling- it collapsed. It was Longbottom. I found Tibby near this…" Lucius sank to the floor in shock. His mind was blank; he couldn't grasp the fact that his daughter was dead. It wasn't a quick one; she had probably suffocated inside the rubble feeling the crushing weight of hubris on her tiny, fragile body. He pulled his golden hair and screamed, the bloodcurdling screams turned to gut wrenching sobs.

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the child that was the first token of his and Narcissa's love. He looked at Ana and found the air around her thrumming with magic. He knew that these were glamour charms, but couldn't understand why they were there in the first place. He thought, 'unless the girl is an attention seeking brat'.  
They walked at the apparition point from where they apparated to the Wool's orphanage.

 **Wool's Orphanage, London (muggle)**

If anything peculiar happened that morning no-one was there to notice that. People walked past the orphanage, not noticing a strangely dressed man in green and silver robes walking ahead of a teenage girl in muggle clothing. They came to a halt near the entrance gate of a 2 storey building with shrubs growing along the hedge obviously due to the lack of gardening.

Lucius casted a simple alohamora and walked forward ignoring the dazed protests of the watchman. He reached the entrance of the building and opened it, sneering at the taste of interior décor. Mrs. Cole, a blonde, middle aged woman of nearly 30-45, gazed at the visitors with distaste. "Ah," she gave a syrupy smile" you must be Anastasia, dear." She peered at Ana, through her gold rimmed spectacles. "And you will be, Mr. …?"She gazed at Lucius, with lust in her eyes. He replied," That would be none of your concern, madam. I happened to have the misfortune of being chosen as Miss Potter's escort. He sneered at Ana, who visibly recoiled at the shrewd, inspecting gaze of Ms. Cole. "I am sure her living arrangements have been discussed earlier with the addition of the fact that she will have to earn her keep." Ms. Cole's grin was slightly predatory, "My, my have been a naughty child, have you, Potter?" Then she looked at Lucius tastefully, "that would be no problem at all sir, we specialize in disciplining unruly teenagers like our Ms. Potter here. I am sure she will have plenty of chores on her hand to indulge in any kind of shenanigans here."Lucius eyed the woman distastefully, he added, "Make sure she gets her meals in time," he smiled mockingly, "we wouldn't want our Gryffindor princess starving to death, do we?" With that parting shot, he stalked out of the building with one last glance of distaste marring his chiseled features leaving Anastasia Celest Potter to brace her future that was yet to torment her.


	4. Exodus

October 15, 2017

 **[CH 3] Broken**

 **Cole Orphanage, London**

After Lucius Malfoy departed, Ms. Cole turned to Ana and gave her a sickly sweet smile which reminded her of a mixture of Umbridge and Rita Skeeter. She spoke, "Potter, now that your escort is gone, I think it's time for us to discuss the obvious." She sneered, "Come along". Ana stifled a sigh, she knew the moment she saw the glint in Cole's eyes that her life wasn't going to be easy here. She bobbed her head in a nod and walked along.

 **Riddle Manor, Unplottable Location**

Lord Voldemort was having a very bad luck in finding the mate he had seen in the girl not long ago. And delving into her mid wasn't a solution; he was seeing her not as a third person but from her own point of view. Witnessing her nightmares itself sent him careening in depths of fury he had himself not known to exist. He thought, "How could a human do this to one's own flesh and blood? Even I, who is not a human any more, do grant my victims painless death regardless they be light or dark." His thoughts wandered to the face of his "dove" as he has taken to calling her. He could not put his finger on it but there was something familiar to the girl. Those forest green eyes, black tresses with a streak of red which glinted in sunlight… How wonderful would it be to run his fingers through it…He thought before drifting away to sleep unaware of the pain and torture his Soulmate was going through, at that very moment caused by his own actions.

 **Cole Orphanage, London**

Ana was relentlessly holding her tears at bay while digging furiously through the weeds. Cole had shown her the room yesterday where she'd be staying from then on. Still the same old cupboard, she had whispered to it as a friend in her solitude, "Back so soon? Could live without me for a couple of days, eh, old friend?" Finally some tears escaped her eyelids, streaming down her pale cheeks. Wearing an old torn jean with a full sleeved shirt, she was ordered to clear the weeds if she was to get her breakfast. "One meal a day" she was told "is sufficient, after completing your chores." Ana had agreed readily to that. After being shoved out in the sun, digging the field wasn't a new thing to her. Aunt Petunia's roses were unanimously the most beautiful in the whole neighbourhood and who got the praise? Why, Aunt Petunia, of course. But it was tolerable, after all, what other option did she have?  
It was half an hour later, she set her spade at a tree root and sat in shade to take some rest, when she spotted Jack, Eddy and Burt approaching towards her. They were more like bullies than the residents of the orphanage. She groaned internally as she hastily stood up and tried to escape them. But rotten luck as was hers, they spotted her and started coming towards her. Ana panicked. She knew this was the most hidden area amongst the grounds of the building.  
Jack called, "Oi, potter, scampering away from us, like the little rat you are?"

Rat reminded her of Pettigrew, the betrayer of her parents, the cause of her Godfather's misery, the resurrection of the Dark Lord, and finally in Sirius' death. She stopped, fire burning in her forest green eyes, once flashing green the shade of the same curse that took her parents from her, but the boys dismissed it as a murderous glint.  
Bert, a boy of seventeen, with an athletic build standing tall in front of her mere 5'4", spoke, "Touched a nerve, did we, Potter?"  
He came closer as he raised his hands in a chiding manner, to taunt, "Temper, temper, " but stopped when he saw Ana had tightly closed her eyes, gritted her teeth and was shaking slightly…  
…"Touched a nerve, did we Potter?" one of the boys stepped forward and asked. He raised his hand and Ana knew what was coming next, having experienced the feeling countless times firsthand. She let herself succumb to the darkness, eyes shut tightly, clenching her teeth, stiffening so much that she started shaking. She could hear voices, concerned, but it was too peaceful here.  
No war, no worries, no Voldemort, no bullies, no prophecy, no Ana, no pain…  
Everything here was a peaceful abyss…  
Bert looked at the girl in front of him. He was losing his cool fast. She was starting to gasp for breath, he face paler than normal. He looked at his friends, finding them equally worried. Jack took a step forward. Bert looked back at Eddy and Jack.  
He asked," Is this what I think it is?"  
He knew from experience when one of the younger ones came running to them after usual encounters with the "customers".  
Jack nodded grimly, his hazel eyes and sandy hair glistening with sweat and worry, "I think you raised your hand, and it triggered a panic attack".  
Eddy, who had remained quiet till now, suddenly darted forward and caught Ana before she could collapse to the ground. Jack and Bert turned their faces towards their friend and the limp girl. Both their eyes widened at the sight they saw. They paled at the gruesome sight, their eyes met in silent horrified understanding…  
… Ana felt oddly peaceful in the darkness she was floating in. She knew her magic on the concealment charms won't last long. But this cocoon was too peaceful and with this thought she let herself drown in…  
Jack swore, "Holy shit, how did this girl survive this far."  
Eddy called, "Jack, do something!"  
Bert spoke quietly, "Step away from her, she needs air".  
Then he knelt beside the girl lying on the ground taking in all the bruises, welts, lacerations and crusted blood on her body.  
He quickly cleared his throat and asked "Ed, what is her first name?"  
"I don't know", Jack gave him an incredulous look.  
Bert called out softly, "Listen, come out now, you're safe. We'll not harm you…" Jack seeing what his friend was doing, started urging her to come out too.  
Ed just stayed back.

 **Riddle Manor, Unplottable Location**

Tom was sitting in study discussing his plans with his inner circle about the alliance with the Bulgarian ministry when suddenly he felt a load in his "connection". He knew this was a mate call. Without wasting a minute, he closed his eyes and dove into the link. He found an extra presence this time.  
He called out, "who are you?"  
The shadow whirled around, its face was nearly invisible, it countered, "Who are you?" in a more feminine voice.  
His heart pounded as many questions revolved around his head. "Is she the one? Is she my..."  
Shadow whispered, "I am your what?"  
Tom realized that their thoughts were voices there. They didn't need to speak.  
He asked, "What are you doing here?Why are you not awake?"  
The shadow whispered, "I was afraid. The bullies here were going to hit me. I closed my eyes and fell here in this place."  
Tom felt his blood boil at the mention of bullying. He called her closer. She came forward, surprising him that she complied at all. But then again, soul bonds worked wonders. She came forward, only her face obscured by darkness. But Tom wasn't looking at her face. He was looking at the pale callused hand which had some faint scarring on it. He came abruptly forward grabbing her hands in his and seeing the words written on them made him reel in shock.  
"I must not tell lies", a jagged "Whore" and "Freak" ran from her wrist to her elbow.  
His lips curled, baring his teeth in a snarl. She started shaking him in a concerned manner- "What's wrong?"  
He shook his head then remembered about her being there, he realized the danger she was in and pushed her out of her mind-scape forcibly…

 **Cole Orphanage, Obscured grounds**

Ana's eyes fluttered open, the boys immediately jumped back, feeling the need of giving her space, helping her sit down on an exposed tree trunk and sat there themselves. Ana wasn't yet aware that her glamours were down.  
Jack broke the silence, "So, you're decorated, huh?"  
She stared.  
Bert grinned, "Relax," he said, "it's not like we're going to eat you or something. Besides your body says a great deal about it."  
Ana frantically looked at her hands, realizing her 'decorations' were visible. She touched the rune on her hand reinforcing her glamour charms. She turned around to see the three boys' jaws hanging open.  
She groaned, "Of course! This had to happen to me only..."  
Before Jack could open his mouth for any questions, she interrupted him quickly. "No offense to any one of you but I can't explain what just happened. I probably never will. You will just have to do with the fact that I did something freaky and unnatural and you'll never know what."  
All three of them gazed blankly at her and then burst out laughing.  
Chuckling Jack said, "Relax kid, you're not the only one with skeletons in her closet."  
He looked at the other two and looked at them meaningfully. Getting the hint, they rose and dusted themselves.  
Bert raised an eyebrow towards Ana and smirked, "Hang in tight, kid. Things have a way of working out." Ed guffawed and Bert ducked his head as pink tinged his cheeks.  
They took their leave and headed towards the main building of the orphanage leaving a very confused and bewildered young witch staring after them.

 **Author's Note:-  
** Thousand apologies for being this late. Stuff happened. Fell in love. Broke my knee. Shifted out of hostel...  
Will try to be regular in future.  
Also, need a Beta reader, anyone up for the task?


End file.
